A New Start
by Flaming Author 22
Summary: After the death of his parents Jaune goes to Beacon to honor their legacy. Meanwhile, Adam reconnects with a friend he thought was lost. Ozpin and Salem are locked in an old rivalry that could tear apart the world as they know it, While a new threat takes hold. Very AU in some parts. Rated M for language, violence, and strong sexual themes. BEING REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Chapter 1: A new start**

Jaune was nervous. He stood at a new start in his life. Here he was standing outside of one of the world's best academy's. If his mother and father was looking down at him from Heaven, he liked to think they would be proud, his sister were. He took a breath in and gazed a bit more at his surroundings.

Beacon Academy was more than just a hunter training school, it was a large fortress that protected the kingdom of Vale and sign of humanity's solidarity to never give in to the dark. The kingdom of Vale was for the most part surrounded by mountains and that the grimm never could climb. With the cities back protected its front was guarded by Beacon. The school, located on just the city outskirts allowed for easy travel for the students to go into town on their time off.

The front of the school itself was designed for war ironically after the great war ended over eighty years ago. Large gun platforms decorated the sided of the building. Smaller guns were placed by the roof for the annoying flying Grimm. These guns were not made to fight man but to fight the creatures of the darkness.

Outside the school, itself large forests were filled with such creatures. Since the kingdom and school were so cut off from the rest of the world ether by the mountains or seemingly unending hordes for Grimm, air travel was about the only way people came to and from the kingdom.

The school itself was large. Its halls were white, but looked rather ominous and bleak with the cloudy weather. A large fountain decorated the front yard along with short green grass.

Jaune looked up at the sky as rain started to hit his face. It was a soft gentle rain, but other students rushed to get inside. He liked the rain himself. Days like this made him think of his parents. They were staying in a village close to the kingdom of Mistral when bandits attacked, naturally people started to panic and that drew the Grimm into the conflict as well. Eventually the village known as Shion was lost along with his parents.

With no other family that he knew of to take Jaune in living alone with his seven older sisters. Fortunately, they were also badass hunters who kicked ass and took names. After the incident, his sisters helped train him until he got into Signal Academy. His sister became his world, despite how they were gone so often on missions.

Jaune himself was the youngest, the second youngest was Alice. She only a year older than him and she looked more like his twin than anything, except for her longer hair. She used a similar shield to Jaunes but instead of a crescent moon, there was a gold star on it. She had stayed with him the most until recently when she decided to go to Shade Academy and can help out one of their sisters on the side.

Then there was the twins Rosetta and Rose. Who were both in Atlas, not only did they graduate from Atlas Academy but they were now serving in the Atlesian military's Special Operatives unit

Aqua was the next sister in the pecking order. She was working in the kingdom of Vacuo with the part time help of Alice.

Next came Monica, followed by Sara, and then Alexis. Those three were currently in Mistral tracking down the bandits who killed their family, and dealing with the Grimm, whose presence had increased there as of late.

His mind started to shift to his time in Signal Academy. He had a lot of good times there, he had made a good friend named Ruby Rose. She was attending Beacon now too, but so far he hadn't seen her yet. Then there were the bad times… A lot of them. Ruby's cousin Yang hadn't made his life easy there. Yang herself had a very outgoing personality along with how attractive she was and how strong she was in combat, she was incredibly popular.

Yang's popular friends were not the best sort of crowed ether. While never bothering her dear cousin Ruby, she made it her goal to bug him. "Bug" was putting it lightly, depending on Yang's mood, it was light teasing at best and full on bullying at worst. Ruby of course stood up for him and thus, he could sense a growing rift between the two cousins.

As someone who had lost his parent's and loved his sister so dearly, he hated to see family drift apart, especially if it was because of him. So, he started to distance himself from Ruby. He did it subtly at first until he barely spoke to his former friend. Yang's torment didn't stop, but at least Ruby didn't have to see it and fight with her cousin.

As much as he missed Ruby, he figured this was for the best. It was sad since the two were like peas in a pot. They were both dorky and awkward at times and as such found comfort in one another presence. Ruby like Yang however, was incredibly powerful, where Yang had strength, Ruby was a speed demon. She also like her cousin wasn't lacking in the looks department by any means. He had seen more than his fair share of guys be politely shot down by the young Rose. Partly due to Ruby's social awkwardness and part because she knew they were just jerkoffs who wanted to get into her skirt.

After he and Ruby drifted apart for about a year, he noticed she wasn't in class one day. He had asked their teacher Qrow, who also happened to be Ruby's father what had happened. He found out that Ruby was in the hospital following an encounter with a pack of beowolf's had lost one of her eyes. She would pull through and survive but wouldn't be back in class for a while. After school, not caring about keep distance any longer rushed to see her.

When he got there, he had expected Ruby to ask him why he was there or to tell him to get out for not really being friends anymore. She did none of these things.

Instead, she greeted him with joy and remarked, if getting sent to the hospital from losing an eye and a ton of blood she would have done it sooner if it meant they could spend time together again. That had been one of the saddest thing he had ever heard since he found out his parents had died.

He and Ruby had talked for what seemed like hours, catching up on the past year, and him apologizing for seemingly ditching her. He explained his reasoning about not wanting to cause conflict between her and her cousin. Ruby's only remark was about how she didn't care about that and just wanted to be best friends forever again. He obviously agreed.

After that incident, Yang, hadn't really bothered him as much if at all. He wasn't sure why, but he was glad for it. He just tried to stay out of the blonde girl's way as much as possible and planned to do the same here when he found out she was going to Beacon as well.

After a soft sigh, Jaune Arc made his way to the auditorium and the opening ceremony that was set to start any minute now. He knew a new chapter in his life had started, but was unsure if it would be a good or bad one.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Somewhere in Mistral**

The three Arc sisters were knee deep in rubble. Their blades bloodied from a skirmish with Grimm in some outlying village. They didn't make it right away when then they heard the village was under attack. But got there as quick as possible and attempted to save as many lives as possible. Thankfully the village militia could fend off most of the creatures, but shortly after they got there, things got out of control.

"Well, at least the Grimm have stopped for now." Monica remarked to her sisters. Her long blonde hair was in a mess. Her even longer sword was red with blood, not all of it the Grimm's. She looked like a knight without a shield. Her silver armor now worn out from the constant battles.

"I am glad most of the villagers are okay, but I want to get back to bandit killing." Sara, complained. Her hair was rather short compared to Monica's. Her blades were too. She wore leather instead of the plate and was more of a speedy assassin.

"As much as I want justice for mom and dad. We don't even know where any other bandit hideouts are in this region." Alexis stated. She had hair like Monica's but a katana was her tool for killing.

The three sighed. They hoped to hear from their sisters in Atlas soon. Rosetta and Rose were on an important mission for the Arc cause now and it would take even those two bookworms time. But if all went according to plan they would have the location of every bandit hideout the Atlesian records had to offer and more. Some might consider what they were doing wrong but, that didn't matter. It was all for the greater good of the world, and avenging mom and dad.

All the Arc's except Jaune were united. Sure, they were separated across the world, but they were some of the strongest huntsmen this world had to offer. They took comfort in knowing their baby brother was at Beacon training to become stronger under Ozpins guidance.

With Jaune safe, or at least safe as someone along with a bunch of other strong huntsmen fighting on the border against the Grimm could be, the girls were free to pursue their own agenda. Not even Salem, the kingdoms, or Ozpin would stand in their way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Beacon Academy**

Jaune was standing alone in the large room waiting for the Headmaster's speech to begin. He saw tons of students in their own little groups chatting away, except for a few other lone wolfs lingering about. He even saw Yang, but made the effort to avoid her. He had given up on finding Ruby in the crowd so he just sat back and relaxed.

A pair of hands wrapped around his eyes, blackening his vision.

"What the hell?"

The blonde heard a soft giggle come from behind him and he turned to see his lost friend.

"Ruby?"

The girl in front of him was indeed her. Her little prank had caused his heart to beat a bit faster. He noticed she was as beautiful as he remembered her.

She was sporting a white high-neck décolletage blouse with an overbust corset and a black and red skirt. She wore thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of skirt having a few rips in them. They were decorated with an image of a long-stemmed rose. She also had on red-soled black boots and noticed how they had four straps and buckles each. Her cape also had tears in it from battle. Her hair black at the base, but was red at the tips.

"Ruby.." Jaune started." It's been a while."

Ruby smiled. "Ya it has. I missed you and am so glad we can study and fight together here."

Jaune had noticed something else. She was wearing a crimson red eyepatch where her left eye used to be. With the symbol of a black rose head engraved on it. She looked not only cute but like a bad ass in his eyes.

"Ya, I am excited too. I just I'm not put on the same team as your sister. No offense."

Ruby drifted her gaze. "Ya.. About that…" Before she could finish, the tapping of a microphone could be heard. The opening speech was about to start.

 **AN: Well, here is the start to my third story. In this AU Ruby is the daughter of Qrow and Summer who is still alive. Yang is still the daughter of Taiyang and Raven. Raven, however is still gone and missing being the excellent mother she is. Ruby and Yang are also the same age which is 19 in my older AU story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and if you find any typos I may have missed, I appreciate anyone who points them out so I can correct them. Thank you!**

 **Also an update for Inverted should be coming soon. Hopefully by the end of the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A new friend?**

Everyone watched as the headmaster of one of the world's top hunting schools started to give his speech. Would this speech be an inspirational one? One that would inspire the hearts of these new young huntsmen who if they survived would become part of the defenders of the world from those who seek to do it harm? Or would it be a more somber one? One focused on the dark reality they lived in? One where there are no guaranties in this world and death could come at any given moment.

"Students, I would like to personally welcome you to your first year here at Beacon Academy. To get here you all faced many tests and challenges. Not an easy accomplishment I assure you."

With this some of students started to talk excitedly among themselves about what they went through to get here. However, Ozpin soon resumed his speech and it became quiet again.

"However, the road you now walk is a dangerous one. We live in dark times and it is up to you future huntsmen to help keep humanity's light shining. The Grimm are becoming more aggressive and organized. Their attacks on Vale's outlining villages are becoming increasingly common and the kingdom's defense forces are spread thin."

This cause an increased amount of soft chatter among the students. This time not so happy.

"It will fall to you to help keep these villages safe. Thus, your initiation and first mission will be combined into one. Starting Monday morning I will have chosen your teams myself base of experience and your scores in the entrance exams. Until the teams are set, you will all be assigned your own person room for the weekend. Since there are no classes on the weekend you are free to go into Vale at any time."

After a short pause and few murmurs from the crowd.

"You are all free to leave. Meet in the courtyard at 8 am Monday."

With that the headmaster left the auditorium and the students started to leave out the main doors.

Once outside Jaune turned to Ruby. He was excited with being able to go out and have some fun in Vale.

"Hey Ruby did you want to go out on the town?"

Much to his disappointment Ruby shook her head.

"Sorry Jaune, but I promised Yang I would go out with her and her friends tonight. I would invite you along… But I know you are not on the best for terms with her."

He nodded in understanding. He doubted Yang really changed that much over the summer break unlike Ruby. Ruby seemed more mature and outgoing. He felt happy for her.

"Okay, well have fun. Who knows, I might even make some new friends."

Ruby smiled at him "I'm sure you will Jaune."

She patted his shoulder softly then went to go meet up with Yang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Downtown Vale**

Jaune admired the large skyscrapers of the city. He found them oddly beautiful as he walked the busy streets. He knew Vale was home to over a million people and since the kingdom could rarely expand outward because of the Grimm it expanded upwards instead. Hundreds of skyscrapers littered the city, containing shops and entertainment centers or residential apartments.

The city looked even more beautiful to him during the night. The sun had already set and remnant's shattered moon was visible in the sky. It almost seemed funny to him, how the moon seemed to represent the state the world seemed to be.

 _Broken_

Their world seemed so broken. The creatures of darkness seek to snuff out mankind's very existence and yet the four kingdoms seemed to squabble among themselves for subtle domination. The faunus are treated like shit because they look kind of different and such are forced to live on a tiny island or be treated like 2nd class citizens if they choose to live in the kingdoms. Vale to its credit seemed to treat the faunus equal for the most part and the kingdoms Mistral and Vacuo not far behind. The one place they really should watch out for would be Atlas.

As a result, the White Fang was formed and a few years ago started to become a terrorist group and attack humans or even fellow faunus who were not as extreme as they were. This only made people not like the faunus even more. The cycle of hate never seems to break.

With a soft sigh Jaune deiced to stop wasting a perfectly beautiful Friday night by thinking about how depressing the world was and get something to eat.

As he was walking he felt something knock against his shoulder, sending him flat on his butt. Looking up to his embarrassment he halfway walked into the side of the stop sign on the corner of the block he was on.

Jaune attempted to rub the pain out of his left shoulder and stood up.

"Are you ok?"

He turned to the kind stranger somewhat startled and embarrassed that someone had seen that. "I am fine thanks. I just need to pay more attention is all."

He looked down and noticed she had a weapon at her side. It looked like a black katana as well as some sort of gun.

' _Why did it seem like every weapon but his could also be used to shoot things? Ruby's Crescent Rose. Yang's gauntlets. It's ridiculous! Why can't people just have one type of weapon?'_

His thoughts now distracting him yet again, he realized the girl he had just met was speaking to him and he hadn't been paying attention.

"Ah...What did you say?" He asked feeling even dumber.

The girl rolled her eyes. Her amber eyes. Was this girl a faunus? He looked not seeing anything that resembled anime characteristic's other than the yellow eyes. Perhaps the black bow on top of her long black hair was hiding cat ears? That just sounded kind of silly when he thought about it.

"All I said was take care of yourself."

The girl turned around and started to walk away, but Jaune let his curiously get the best of him.

"Hey, that weapon of yours? Are you a huntress?"

The girl turned around, but to his relief didn't seem too annoyed with him.

"Only in training."

Jaune smiled, feeling excited at meeting another student here in downtown Vale.

"Me too!" he stated proudly.

"I figured." The girl said plainly. "Otherwise, what else would explain you carrying your sword around?"

He deflated a bit. "Ah… Ya your right. Um, so what brings you out here in the middle of Vale?" He asked, trying to make some small talk.

The girl seemed to be losing patience with him. "I was just on my way back from looking at some books from a book store."

"Oh, okay and my name is Jaune by the way. It's nice to meet you." He hoped this could be a way to break the ice. It would be nice if he could take advantage of this awkward and embarrassing incident and make a new friend. He was sure Ruby would be proud of him.

Still, as he thought about it though. He had his fair share of doubts that such an attractive girl would really want to be friends with him. Ruby is the only exception of course only because she was just such a nice girl and didn't have the heart to find cooler friends. Despite Ruby's objections, Yang had beaten that into his brain all thought his days at Signal and he felt she was right at times.

The girl in black, except for her white coat raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Blake and it's nice to meet you too I suppose."

Blake? The name seemed fitting. At least she answered and didn't just laugh him off like he half expected her to do.

He supposed he might try his luck a bit more. He was still hungry after all.

"So..I am not really from Vale but lived closer to Mistral myself, so could you recommend any good restaurants?"

Blake seemed kind of taken back by this but nodded.

"I don't come here to often myself other than to get books but, I know a few places."

Jaune's heart skipped a beat. She was going to show him a place! This was amazing. He might make a new friend after all. Perhaps Ruby was right and he just needed to have a bit of faith in himself. At the same time, he never thought he would be so happy to have ran into a stop sign.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake wasn't fully sure why she was going back into town with this guy she had just met. She supposed a part of her wanted to give the guy a chance, he seemed nice enough. She wanted her friend Tukson to be right. That not all humans were horrible people like the new White Fang wanted her to think.

She and Jaune were walking to one of her favorite areas to eat. It wasn't a traditional type of restaurant but more of a club. Normally she never bothered with those but this one had some cool music and the food that they did have was cheap. It also helped that it was mostly a faunus hang out. She would be able to see how Jaune reacted to the faunus without having to reveal herself as one.

As they were getting close to their destination she felt her ears twitched under the bow. She was getting the feeling they were being watched by someone but she couldn't figure out who through the large crowds of people.

' _Please don't let it be a White Fang agent'_

Blake silently hoped it was nothing but her paranoia at work. She just wanted to have a nice night out for once. Talk more with this guy she just met and maybe even make a friend. She hoped fate would be forgiving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Downtown Vale**

In a dark alleyway, a man stood in the shadows. Small white antlers could be seen on the top of his head. He was talking on a scroll to someone who seemed important.

"That's right boss. I saw her and you wouldn't believe who she was talking to!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Unknown area of Vale**

Adam ended the call with one of his spies in the city. To think Blake would have been so careless made him feel kind of disappointed in her. He had trained her better than that after all.

Still, that disappointment turned into excitement. Not only would he be able to confront his second old apprentice, but he would be able to be reunited with his first. He had long since thought he was dead, but if what his spy told him was true, then he was elated. Despite the fact that he was human, the boy was like a younger brother to him and it was thanks to that kid's parents that he and his family weren't forced to work in the mines in Atlas.

' _It's been a long time Jaune'_

Adam took off his mask since it would only attract unwanted attention. He gave a small smile as he made his way to the downtown district.

 **AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always welcome. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

The sound of loud dance music could be heard from one of Vales most popular night clubs. Laser lights of all colors flashed about the room as dozens of people were dancing, laughing, drinking, and having the time of their life. Ruby, however was not one of them.

In fact, she was bored. Very bored.

Ruby sat alone at a large table sipping slowly on her drink. Yang and her friends were rocking the dance floor and she had little interest in joining them.

Personally, she didn't like how close everyone was on the dance floor and she didn't feel like having her ass touched by some stranger. She didn't want to seem weird, but she knew it was a very real possibility, especially after walking in a couple in one of the bathrooms.

' _I really should have knocked first.'_

The memory made her cringe. To say it wasn't one of the most classy clubs was an understatement and she supposed that helped make it popular in it's way.

' _I hate these kinds of places...'_

Her mind went to something more pleasant to think about.

' _I wonder what Jaune is up to? I hope he is doing okay.'_

She knew she was worrying too much, but she couldn't help it at times. She felt so bad abandoning him to hang out with her cousin and her friends, but she also knew that Jaune wanted her to spend time with her cousin. She knew he would feel bad if they drifted apart because of him.

Ruby twirled her drink around with her straw has her mind started to block out the world outside. She lazily glanced once more at the dance floor.

It wasn't that she didn't like dancing and she was actually really good at it. She just rather be dancing with someone she really liked compared to a stranger.

The thought of getting down on the dance floor with Jaune made she smiled a bit. She supposed Jaune wouldn't be too happy though. Classical dancing was more his style than the type of dancing done in a club.

She didn't mind slow dancing with him though ether. The thought of her in a nice dress and him in nice tuxedo as they twirled around in a ball or formal dance made her blush a bit.

She would much rather be doing that right now. Getting nice and close with him as he spun her around gracefully. Maybe after the dance was over they would get dinner at a fancy restaurant and then as he took her home they shared a nice long kiss…

' _I really need to stop thinking things like that…'_

However, even after scolding herself, she didn't stop.

Maybe after the kiss, she would invite him in and they could go to her room. Once upstairs she could take off his tuxedo while he helped take off her dress…

' _Dammit Ruby! Stop it already.'_

She shook her head violently at the thoughts, her face as red as the fancy dress she pictured herself in.

"Yo Ruby!"

Ruby saw her cousin had returned from the dance floor.

"Oh, hey Yang. What's up?"

She just hoped Yang didn't notice her blushing.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Why don't you come join us instead of just sitting here by yourself?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. Yang knew full well she didn't like dancing at places like this with strangers. It was a bit harder anyway having only one eye.

"Because I don't feel like getting up and moving around." It was true.

"Fine, but I noticed some cute boys looking your way. If they ask you to dance you should say yes, since it wouldn't kill you to have some fun."

They both knew if anyone tried anything on her it wouldn't end well for them.

Ruby rolled her eyes once more "We will see Yang. I might consider it."

An obvious lie.

This seemed to have pleased her cousin and she turned to leave her alone once more. Ruby knew this was going to turn into a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake sat at a small table with her new friend. She was pleasantly surprised by how well Jaune had reacted to the mostly faunus presence in the club.

The club itself wasn't all that large or very well-known and the was one of major reasons why Blake liked coming here from time to time.

Perhaps it was the fact the club was in the more rundown and shady part of town that contributed to that.

The inside of the club had a few dozen black leather seats around tables to one side. The other side was a dance floor that was currently in use by a little over a dozen people. Some upbeat electronic music played from two large speakers by the wall.

Everywhere Blake would look she could see smiling faces on the faunus and human population. It was nice.

It showed humans and faunus kind could get along. It showed even in these dark times her kind could be happy somewhere.

Blake turned her head back to the blonde she had met. "So Jaune, how do you like it here so far?" she inquired.

Jaune was silent for a moment as he seemed to be pondering something. "It's nice." He said at last. "The atmosphere is friendly and the pizza here is pretty good." She watched him take another bite.

Blake smiled a bit. She supposed meeting the clumsy blonde knight wasn't so bad.

"That's good to here. Did you have any other plans tonight?"

Jaune expression seemed to change into one of disbelief. Like he couldn't believe she had asked him such a question.

"No, I don't really." He shook his head. "I am glad you showed me this place actually, since I was worried I was going to be bored the rest of the night."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You don't have any friends you could hang out with?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I have one." He said, a bit embarrassed. "But she had plans with her cousin and her friends."

Only one? She supposed that was more than she had at the moment. If she didn't count Jaune himself anyway. "I see… So you didn't want to join them?" Blake felt bad for prodding, but she couldn't think of much else to talk about.

Jaune shook his head. "Not really…Me and her cousin don't get along well at all. I was pretty much her target of choice to harass or beat up during high school."

Blake frowned. She knew what it was like being bullied, but for different reasons. Still Jaune seemed like a nice guy even if clumsy. It was the character that counted in her book. The thought of someone picking on him didn't sit right with her at all. Not that she wanted anyone to be bullied of course.

"I am sorry to hear that Jaune." She felt her ears twitch from under her bow. She didn't really know what to say.

The boy quickly recovered. "No, it's fine! Don't worry about it." He shrugged it off.

She and Jaune sat there in silence for a while. She took in the music and started to relax a bit. It was nice going here with someone for once. She hadn't found this place until after she left the white fang. She doubted Adam would have been interested anyway.

That nice feeling suddenly stopped. It was replaced by shock, then pure terror. Blake was facing the door and she saw him walk in.

' _How could he have found me? Damn it, I got careless.'_

Jaune must have noticed her horrified expression and turned around to face the door.

' _Jaune!'_

Panic flooded through Blake. There was no way they could escape and she knew Adam was never hesitant in slaughtering any humans in his way. She didn't want that to happen. Jaune didn't deserve anything like that, but what could she do?

She reached for gambol shroud and was ready to attempt to hold Adam off. She knew Jaune wouldn't stand anything close of a chance against him. She hoped she could at least buy Jaune and everyone else time to escape.

Then all at once something dawned on her.

' _Why wasn't he wearing his mask?'_

To Blake's surprise Adam didn't reach out to strike them. Instead, he sat beside Jaune on the black leather seat with a calm expression.

"It's been awhile, you two."

Blake couldn't even comprehend it. "A-Adam!?" was all that she managed to say.

Adam simply gave a nod. That same confident smirk still plastered on his face as she remembered it.

Blake clenched her fists as she saw Adam turn to face Jaune. She noticed Jaune wasn't even remotely alarmed, but was smiling. "It's been a while Adam."

' _What!?'_

Adam is talking to a human!? A human!? And not threatening or causing various acts violence on said human?

' _Holy shit!'_

Blake started to wonder if her head was going to explode or if this was all just some weird fever dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jadus sat around a large table along with the other vale council members. Most were present while others attended the meeting via hologram.

They were currently discussing what to do with regards to Atlas and the increased tension between their two kingdoms.

The council of Vale was different than that of the other kingdoms. While Atlas was run primarily by its military. Vale was run by its huntsmen. It's strongest huntsmen.

Here in the council chambers sat the thirteen strongest huntsmen in all of Vale. Vale in general tended to give birth to incredibly strong bloodlines of huntsmen in general compared to the other kingdoms. While there were a few exceptions, such as the Schnee family from Atlas or the Nikos family from Mistral.

The two which were currently going to attend Beacon filled Jadus with amusement.

Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy once had a spot on this council until he decided to run Beacons after the original founder was killed. Another loss was Arthur Arc who retired governing to raise his family. Jadus and the others were sad to hear of his death.

Perhaps one of Arthur's children would ascend to this council someday.

That was part of what made this council different then the other kingdoms. In the other kingdoms members got their seats through their wealth or influence. But in Vale it was one's strength. Only the strongest huntsman deserved to lead the proud kingdom of Vale.

"To hell with Atlas and its supposed superior technology. They think they have the right to talk down to us."

Jadus turned his attention to the member who had spoken up. It was Decimus who had spoken.

Decimus had earned that name for his brutality. With well over five thousand Grimm under his kill count and the way he devastated a large base used by bandits for the black market single handedly on the outskirts of the city. He didn't leave survivors.

The large craters could still be seen there today.

Despite his amazing strength and power. He had the intelligence to match. Decimus was famous or infamous, depending on who you asked for his battle strategy's. This landed him as one of the leaders of Vales military. They had never lost a battle with him commanding ether.

Despite the treaty after the great war still being in effect. Skirmishes between the kingdoms were not uncommon and it seemed with the way things were going full scale war was only a matter of time.

As previously stated. Atlas had everyone beat when it came to technological advancements. However, if things went according to plan, then Vale would gain blueprints to build mechanized battle suits of its own. Jadus was in charge of Vale's intelligence and vast spy network. He had spies all over the place, keeping him informed of everything. Naturally Atlas was no exception.

"Vale wouldn't survive another full scare war. Not with the increasing problem of the White Fang hounding us."

Another hero of Vale's military spoke up. He was known as Marr. He was one of the more level headed of the council.

Decimals merely snorted, but didn't argue with Marr. Everyone knew Marr was right. However, once the white fang was dealt with and the new battle suits complete, Vale would be the kingdom to set the world on the right path.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I hope everyone had a happy New Year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The return of Pumpkin Pete's**

Blake was in awe at what she was seeing. Adam and Jaune were just chatting away as if they were long lost friends catching up. None of this made any fucking sense to her! None of it!

Blake had expected a fight. She expected Adam to be furious at her from running away from the White Fang and yet here he was talking to a human no less while barley paying any attention to her whatsoever.

"So, do you two know one another?" Blake finely piped up.

Adam and Jaune both turned to her.

"Jaune was an old friend of mine before I fully dedicated myself to the Fang. His family did a lot for mine and we became close. I even taught him a bit about fighting." Adam explained.

"I see…" Blake looked at Jaune and then back to Adam and the realization hit her.

Adam must have noticed it. "Looks like you remember. That picture on my desk of me and a blonde-haired boy. That was me and Jaune."

Blake's expression changed into one of shock. She had forgotten that she was still standing from getting ready to fight Adam. She back away a few steps now looking at Jaune. "That means… You're an Arc?"

Jaune looked down a bit. He seemed kind of embarrassed. "Ya… I am. I really didn't want people to know, but I guess it couldn't be helped now." He looked up this time with a realization of his own. "Wait! How do you know Adam? Unless… You were part of the White Fang?"

Blake looked away, but didn't say anything. She felt ashamed.

"Why don't you take that stupid bow off Blake? Jaune of all people won't judge you for who you are. Who we are." Adam added.

Blake did so slowly. She knew Adam was right as she untied her bow. Her cat ears now exposed Jaune knew the truth.

"So, you're a faunus." Jaune stated. He didn't' seem as surprised as Blake expected him to be. "I get why you would hide it."

Blake looked down but didn't respond for a moment. She was still too confused about everything. She turned to Adam. "So, you didn't come here to hurt us?"

Adams face became serious. "No, I haven't. When I found out Jaune was still alive from one of my spies I couldn't resist the opportunity to see him again. Not to mention the fact he was hooking up with you of all people."

Blake face turned to one of embarrassment once more.

"H-hook up?" She stammered. "Jaune and I just met this very night! It turned out were both going to Beacon so we decided to become friends."

Adam laughed at Blake's embarrassment. He had never in all the years he had known her seen her face be as red as it was now.

"So how do you and Blake know one another on such a personal level?" Jaune asked Adam.

Adam smiled. "Shortly after I fully committed to the Fang, I took Blake under my wing and trained her in combat. We fought together a lot over the past few years until about a month ago, she ran away."

Blake lowered her voice to a whisper. "How could I not!? You wanted to kill those people on that train. I couldn't stand being part of an organization like that anymore. The White Fang has lost its way."

Adam growled in annoyance, but didn't respond. He seemed to sense that having a debate here and now with Jaune present wouldn't accomplish anything good.

The three of them sat there in silence for a few seconds until Jaune spoke.

"Adam why didn't you ever contact me after you left?"

Adam didn't respond right away.

"When I found out your parents were killed…I had thought you were with them. I had heard you were dead. With that I devoted myself fully to the White Fang ever sense."

Jaune's eyes widened. "Who said I was dead!? I wasn't even with them when the attack happened."

Adam looked away from him. "It's better you don't know who she is." He said with reluctance. "I am just glad she was wrong."

The night was turning sour and Adam felt it was best he left before he was found out. Had taken a huge risk by coming here.

Adam took out a piece of paper and handed it to Jaune. He had already written down his scroll number before he left. Blake already knew it.

"I need to go." Adam said standing up. "Jaune if you ever need anything. All you have to

do is call or send me a message." He turned to Blake. "It was nice seeing you again Blake.

Good luck with your own journey I suppose." He walked out without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam knew he had taken a risk to go out and see his former friends even without his mask. It may have been a foolish move and he was glad was able to stay as long as he had given the risk of getting caught by the police. It was worth the risk however and now the only thing he needed was to find out the truth.

Why did the leader of the White Fang lie to him and say his old friend was dead? Was it just to get him to fully commit himself to the Fang? Given his exceptional combat skills he wouldn't be surprised. But part of him felt like it could be something more.

The Arc family had been famous, especially among the faunus for hundreds of years. They were almost the exact opposite of the Schnee family.

While the Schnee family used their power and influence to expand their wealth at the expense of his kin, the Arc family bought and freed thousands of faunus throughout the past few century's. Not only freeing his kind from the bondage of slavery, but during the faunus rights war, used their influence to help negotiate better conditions for the treaty that ended the war.

Although far from perfect it gave them an island to call their own. A place they could be free to be themselves without the persecution of the humans. Even with all the power at their disposal there was only so much they could do and their pro faunus views alienated them from the other major families at the time.

Regardless that didn't stop the Arc's. They viewed faunus precaution as barbaric and a waste of resources. The true enemy the world needed to focus on was the Grimm, who had brought humanity on the brink of extinction so many times throughout history. It was at those points when mankind worked together as one did they push back the tide of darkness.

When news of Jaune's parent's death reached Menagerie, they built a large statue in their honor. Jaune's parents used much of their remaining wealth to help not only him and his family but many others find a place outside of the mines of Atlas. The mines themselves barely paid anything and was almost impossible to live on the wages. The work itself was hazardous, especially with how easy it was to ignite raw dust. Mining accidents were not uncommon.

All this begged the questions as to why lie about Jaune's death, especially when Jaune wasn't even in the village? Whatever the reason was Adam would find out. He didn't care what Cinder's orders were, and he would kill her himself when the time was right.

There was also the question of Blake. He figured the path she was going down would eventually lead her into conflict with his path. Especially if she was becoming a huntress and he himself was going to attack Vale.

Part of him wondered if all this was even the right choice? Seeing his old friends again seemed to make him feel kind of strange. Like a piece of him that had been dead for so long was living again.

Adam Taurus knew he had a lot of work to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake and Jaune were walking back to the Beacon dormitory. They had left shortly after Adam had and walked in awkward silence back to the Academy. The night had been rather strange and unexpected for both of them.

Blake wasn't really sure how she felt about Jaune knowing her secret so soon after they met, but now she didn't have much of choice and had to trust him. He was an Arc and that already counted for a lot.

They were outside the main entrance to the dormitory when she turned to speak with him.

"So why didn't you tell me you were an Arc? I mean your family is one of the most famous groups of people in the history of the world."

Jaune turned away and seemed kind of annoyed.

"That's precisely why I didn't tell you my last night… I am nothing special like my parents or ancestors or even my sisters. I am just Jaune. I don't want everyone to treat me differently just because of my family's legacy. I want to work and earn the right to bear that legacy in my own way. I don't want handouts or special treatment."

Blake didn't respond right away. She knew what he said made sense. To an extent, it was the same with her and why she wore her bow. She didn't want people to treat her differently because of who or what she was. She wanted to prove her kind could be great people and do anything humans could do without the need for radical revolution. It was one of the reasons why she had left the White Fang.

Still the fact that Jaune knew Adam as long if not longer than she had seemed strange. She was glad that nothing bad had resulted from their reunion with Adam.

Jaune seemed incredibly down to Remnant and easy to get along with for someone from a noble family. She actually cracked a small smile that a quite anti-social girl like here had become friends with him so easily on the first night at Beacon. Let alone made a friend at all.

"I see Jaune. Well, that's admirable. I am sure you will make your family proud."

Jaune smiled. "Thanks Blake. I am going to head to my room. Have a good night and who knows? Maybe I will see you around more this weekend and if not I hope we end up on the same team."

Blake returned his smile. "Good night Jaune and I am sure we will see more of each other, one way or another."

Jaune nodded his head. "Ya. Have a good night."

She watched him turn and head inside the dormitory. She decided she would stay out for a bit longer. She loved how bright the stars were tonight and wanted to do some star gazing before bed.

' _Hard to believe it's so late already.'_

Perhaps going to Beacon was the right choice after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was sitting on her bed reading a comic book. She and Yang had just gotten back to the dormitory a few minutes ago, and now Ruby was enjoying the peace and quiet of her room.

Of course, that didn't mean a part of her was wasn't a bit worried. She had knocked on Jaune's door have she returned and it seemed he wasn't back yet. Of course she knew Jaune was a big boy who could take care of himself, but she hadn't expected him to be out this late by himself.

Her hand moved towards her scroll sitting next to her on the bed. The temptation of calling him started to lurk within her, but she decided not to call. He was probably just out enjoying the night. Maybe he even made a friend and they were still chatting.

' _What if they were doing more than just chatting?'_

Ruby knew she was just being silly now. Besides, even if he had met a girl she knew Jaune wasn't that type of guy to be interested in hook ups. Still a large part of her wished he would get back already so she could talk to him. Sure, it may seem kind of needy, but in reality, with how bored she was at the club she just wanted to hang out with someone she actually enjoyed being with on a Friday night.

Ruby heard a few knocks on her door. She eagerly got off her bed and raced to the door, hoping it wasn't just Yang. She looked through the peep hole to see her best blonde buddy standing there patiently.

She smiled and quickly opened the door.

"Hey Jaune, did you just get back?"

She stepped back and allowed him to enter while closing the door behind them.

"Yep. I thought I would stop by and see how your night was. Have fun partying with Yang and her friends?"

Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"As if! It was so bad I walked in on two people having sex in the bathroom."

Jaune's eyes grew wide.

"That must have been something…You did knock, first right?"

Ruby threw her hands in the air with exasperation.

"Of course, I knocked! It is a bathroom after all but no one answered so I figured it was safe to go in. I suppose they just didn't hear me over the sound of their own fucking."

Jaune laughed.

"Well, sorry your night was so strange to say the least."

Ruby smiled. "It's okay. How was your night?

The duo sat down on her bed in a rather strange manner. They sat leaning their backs against one another. They had always done this when they were having long talks as both of them found it relaxing and knew this was their best friend they were talking to. It was an odd posture of the bond they had. Not to mention it was really comfortable.

Of course, they only did this when they were alone as it would get some weird looks from others.

"My night was pretty good actually. I made a new friend and even saw an old friend."

Ruby was surprised. "By old friend do you mean Adam?"

Jaune gave a soft sigh. "Yeah, and he is still with the White Fang even after all this time."

Ruby was silent for a moment as she leaned back against him a bit more. "I see…What about this new friend of yours?"

"Her name is Blake and she goes to Beacon as well. I will have to introduce you to her next time we hang out. I think you will like her." Jaune decided to leave out the part of her being a faunus and her involvement with the White Fang along with Adam out of respect. Blake could tell Ruby herself if and when she felt ready too.

Ruby tensed up a bit. While she was happy Jaune had made a new friend part of her wasn't too excited about sharing him with another female. She knew this sounded dumb and over the top in the jealousy department, it just felt weird after all these years being his only friend.

Then again Jaune never made a big deal when she was out with another boy at a party. (Despite how rare that actually was.) So it wasn't right for her to act all jealous like they were some couple because they were not.

They were just really good friends. Even if deep down she wanted to be so much more. She just didn't want to risk losing the already awesome bound they had. She had already lost him for a year at Signal and now that they were reunited she couldn't bear the thought of it happening again from a failed relationship. Still, she wanted to try and yet couldn't bring herself to tell him how she really felt. Not to mention how Yang would react…

"That's really great Jaune. See! I knew you could make friends if you tried at it. I look forward to meeting the lucky lady."

Jaune blushed a bit. "Thanks Ruby."

He leaned back and they both relaxed a bit. He noticed how deep in thought Ruby seemed to be. "Something on your mind?"

Ruby giggled a bit. "Do you remember back at Signal during that play you were in?"

Jaune cheeks went red. "Oh god…"

Ruby giggled even more. "And how when you were up on stage in front of the entire school Cardin Winchester pulled your pants down?"

Jaune covered his face with his hands. "God Ruby! Why!"

Ruby blushed a bit. "You had such cute boxers Jaune! They even had cute bunnies on them."

Juane cringed at the memory. "They were Pumpkin Pete's!"

Ruby erupted into full blown laughter at this point. She was laughing almost has hard as she did during the actual incident, along with everyone else in the auditorium.

"Ruby? Why?"

Ruby started to contain her laughter. "I'm sorry Jaune. The memory just went into my head."

A slightly devilish look came upon Ruby that also seemed a bit perverted.

"I bet you still have those boxers and are even wearing them right now."

Jaune became even more flushed and quickly moved himself to the edge of the bed. "No, I don't! Don't be silly."

Ruby ignored his protests and grabbed onto his pants. She started to pull them down not even bothering to unzip them.

"Ruby stop! I am not wearing them. They are just boring old blue colored boxers I promise."

Ruby wasn't having it. "Common Jaune you know you can't fool me. I want to see the cute bunnies again."

Despite his best attempts to block Ruby's advances, she proved too much for him and his pants were pulled off.

Ruby squealed in delight as his ever so comfortable Pumpkin Pete's boxers were shown to the world once more.

Jaune blushed as Ruby's face leaned into his boxers to get a better look. He prayed to whatever God's there were that he wouldn't get a boner, but he found the fact that Ruby's cute face so close to his crotch to be more than a little arousing.

"Ruby stop it already. This is so weird!"

Ruby looked up at him blushing herself.

"All right, I suppose I teased you enough." She felt kind of bad now but the view was really good. She was tempted to go for the gold and pull his boxers down too, but decided their friendship was more important than her hormones. She wondered why they seemed to be acting up more than normal. Perhaps it was the 3 month break, she didn't see him for?

Either way they never seemed to be too much a problem until now and the bunnies were still super cute to her. Along with other things…

Ruby let go and allowed Juane to pull his pants back up.

"I am sorry…" She said looking down. "I know I went too far there…"

To her surprise Jaune just patted her on the head and ruffled her hair a bit.

"It's okay, Ruby. I mean it wasn't all bad. Having such a cute girl like you doing what you did was kind of hot. Even if, still really embarrassing."

Ruby perked up a bit at that.

"Well if you find it arousing…I don't really mind. I could do all kinds of stuff to make you happy."

Jaune looked away far too embarrassed to look at her in the eyes.

"Eh…I think it's time I get going. Besides Ruby you should save that kind of stuff for your boyfriend."

Ruby looked down. "I want you to be my boyfriend you idiot. How could I possibly love someone else when I have you?" She whispered this and Jaune didn't catch it.

"What?"

Ruby looked back up at him. "Well, okay. I hope you have a good night… And again, sorry for going a bit over bored."

He smiled at her as he opened the door to leave. "It's fine. Sweet dreams and see you tomorrow?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "You bet!"

The two bumped fists and he left her room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Although Jaune wouldn't admit it something bothered him about that incident. Ruby had never done anything like that in the past. At least not that he knew off. What she did with other guys at those parties was none of his business as far as he was concerned.

Still Ruby's sudden, but slight change in behavior worried him a bit, but he deiced maybe she had too much to drink with Yang and her friends. Although he hadn't smelled any alcohol.

He decided to head to his room and turn in for the night. He was sure tomorrow everything would be back to normal anyway.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. Also I am sorry if it said I updated this story 4 times in a row. I was making fixes to previous chapters.**


End file.
